Potato Chips
by Byakurai
Summary: As SWEET as a CHOCOLATE CAKE; As UNEXPECTED as a MUSHROOM; AS TWISTED as a GUMMY WORM; LOVE is truly the best DELICACY!" .R&R. .ONE-SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto (Unfortunately, haha!)**  
**

* * *

Potato Chips

* * *

_As SWEET as a CHOCOLATE CAKE_

_As UNEXPECTED as a MUSHROOM_

_AS TWISTED as a GUMMY WORM_

_LOVE is truly the best DELICACY!_

* * *

**_INO's THOUGHTS _**

_So, we were assigned to another mission._

_And all we have to do is to locate this chounin-level Missing-nin who is hiding in this forest called "Zaimoku Forest" (AN: The meaning of Zaimoku is wood, if I'm not mistaken, Haha!)_

_At first, I thought that the name was too much of a cliché but when I first saw it a while ago, I was so shocked!_

_The place was insanely populated by large trees and it is quite hard to move around quickly because the in-betweens of the tree are too narrow._

_After a little exploring, we found the missing-nin and we tried to pursuit him but he was too swift for us that we had to separate into two groups to corner him but unfortunately, I had to be with Chouji._

_I had to concur with it because I have no choice; my jutsu and Shikamaru's jutsu are both the binding type so we need to be with either Asuma-sensei or Chouji to be able to use our jutsu successfully._

_Why couldn't I be with Asuma-sensei? Well, it's because Shikamaru and he will try to ambush the missing-nin from the front making them the group with the higher possibility to intercept the missing-nin so Chouji can't be with Shikamaru._

_Everything was going well according to the plan until…_

_When Shika and Asuma-sensei was about to intercept the missing-nin, he turned back and began running towards me and Chouji. We both got terrified because we are still Genins and we didn't imagine this to happen._

_Ironically, he turned the tables around with just one move._

_Chouji and I ran as fast as we could just to elude him and luckily, we were able to do it and we decided to stay on a very small clearing where we rested._

* * *

Chouji lied down with his legs and arms completely spread out. 

With a fake smile on her face, Ino commented, "Oh, Chouji! Let's conceal ourselves here for a while. I'm sure that they'll find us here later."

Ignoring Ino, Chouji still lied down as he catches his breath with a couple of loud panting.

"GRRR… Chouji, you're really worthless, you know?" Ino calmly complained as her Inner Ino furiously shouted inside of her, "YOU WORTHLESS PIG!"

Still ignoring Ino, Chouji remained hushed and rested.

"HMPH! That is why girls don't like unfit people! They're too indolent!" Ino, once again, complained as her arms are crossed and getting annoyed.

"Ino, why don't you take a seat? We've been running around and around." Chouji calmly suggested as he risen up and seated.

Ino blushed because of Chouji's concern.

Ino then stubbornly grumbled, "I can sit on my own without you telling me. HMPH!"

Ino then turned her back and they spent a whole 5 minutes without talking to each other until…

STOMACH GRUMBLES

Ino then wrapped her arms around her aching stomach.

"HAHA! You're really hungry aren't you?" Chouji teasingly asked.

"That's none of your business and for your information; I have brought my OWN snacks with me." Ino then grabbed a bag of potato chips from her bag and opened it.

"HMMM… Smells delicious, right Chouji?" Ino teasingly brings the opened bag of potato chips under Chouji head allowing him to relish its scent.

"Yeah, it sounds delicious!" Chouji calmly answered

Ino then quickly took it away from Chouji and teased, "Well, it's mine and you're not getting any."

Chouji smirked, "It's alright! You're hungry, right?"

Ino suddenly blushed but she quickly teased Chouji again, "Don't try acting tough! I know it won't work! Haha!"

Chouji never smirk and answered, "Don't worry! It's all yours! I've already eaten a little while ago."

"HMPH! I knew it! The reason why you don't want to get some is because you've eaten already!" Ino then started eating the chips.

* * *

_After 5 mins…_

Ino grabbed the last piece and circled it around Chouji head trying to tease him.

Ino said with an exasperating voice, "Chouji, this is the last chip? Do you want it? Do you want it?"

Chouji didn't answer and ignored Ino.

Ino, irritated, quickly ate the last piece and teased Chouji, "OOPPSS! I accidentally ate it! Haha!"

Chouji then turned to Ino, and smirked again, "I just told you, it's yours. I've already eaten."

"CHOUJI! INO! THE MISSION'S DONE! WHERE ARE YOU? LET'S GO!"

Ino enlightened by the voice of Shikamaru, quickly stood up and said, "Shika's here! Let's go Chouji!"

When Chouji stood up, his stomach loudly grumbles, and the excited Ino was surprised.

Ino, who was about to leave, turned back and asked Chouji, "You… were hungry all this time, weren't you?"

Chouji scratches his head and answered back with a smile, "Honestly, yes…"

Ino then quickly turned her back from Chouji and whispered to herself with teary eyes and a smile, "So… You cared for me despite my insults… Thank you… Chouji"

-The End-

* * *

Phew! It's done! This is my First time creating a CHOUxINO fic... Hope you liked it despite the fact that it's too simple and the weird pairing... haha! 

I don't know if Chou and Ino sounded OOC, If you think so or not, tell me to me through reviews! haha! thanks!

hehe! Once again, I need Reviews and Constructive Criticisms...


End file.
